Return to the Magic Mansion
by Rainforest Treefrog
Summary: Danny always knew he was different. But he never knew why. Now he and Alyson must journey back to the Magic Mansion and search for the puzzle pieces that will solve the mystery to Danny's past. Danger, magic, and...Max won't be far away!
1. A Secret Past

**Chapter I. **

**A Secret Past**

"Danny, I don't understand," said Mrs. Sinclair as the entire Sinclair family entered their house in Pensacola.

"What's there to understand?" Danny asked, annoyed. His parents had been pestering him with questions all the way from New Orleans on the train. Not even Alyson asked so many questions.

"Danny," said his father, "your mother and I know that something is up. Something that you're not telling us. What happened back there?"

"What the hell do you_ mean_ what happened back there?" Danny asked impatiently.

This startled Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair. It wasn't like their son to use that kind of language. Something was definitely wrong. Danny sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I've been a dick lately, but something not so great happened at the Magic Mansion."

"What is it then?" Danny's father asked.

"It's nothing," Danny replied. "At least, nothing that you need to know about."

"We're your _parents,_ Danny!" Mrs. Sinclair burst out. "Whatever is wrong, we need to know. What is it? Did you have sex with Alyson? Is she pregnant? Are you two in a relationship? Danny, that's perfectly normal."

"What? No mom, I did _not _sleep with Alyson. It's something far more serious than that."

"We're listening," Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair both said almost in unison.

Danny sighed. It appeared that there was no way to hide the truth any longer. If Alyson knew all of his secrets, then it was only fair that his own parents should know as well. He took a deep breath. "Ok, but first you have to understand that what I'm about to tell you is pretty crazy. You _have_ to believe me though."

"Try us."

Again Danny sighed. "All right. Well, you know all those magic stunts that Max and I were performing on the stage? You know, the lead weight, the box that Alyson was in with the knives, and the flying in the air? Well, those were not stunts. Those were real."

His parents wore puzzled looks on their faces. "What exactly do you mean by _real, _Danny?" his father asked.

"What I mean is that real magic was used. I'm telling you, it was the real deal there. There were no illusions. Everything you saw was really happening."

But his parents were still confused. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that I'm not the ordinary son you thought you had," Danny replied. "I have magical powers. Don't you get it? I'm a sorcerer. A fucking freak of nature!"

Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair didn't know what to say. For one thing, they could hardly believe the way their son was talking after the reality show at the Magic Mansion, and for another, they were beginning to wonder if he was suffering from some mental illness. After all, everyone knows that there is no such thing as sorcery or real magic, right?

"Danny," said Mr. Sinclair after a few moments. "Is there anything you need? Are you just tired after the show? Perhaps everything would be better if you took a little nap, just to rest up a bit?"

"NO Dad!" Danny burst out. "I'm telling you the truth. I know that it sounds a bit farfetched, but you have to believe me!"

"A bit farfetched?" asked Danny's mother. "Saying that your dog ate your homework for like the fifteenth time is a bit farfetched, but claiming to be a sorcerer and having magical powers is a little too much."

"Well, then how the hell do you explain what happened during the final performance?" Danny asked. "I mean, do you honestly believe that it's because I'm such an impressive trickster, as the skeptics said?"

"Danny, you're mother and I both know that you are a very talented magician. I know that whatever happened on the stage was like nothing I had ever seen before, but I'm sure you pulled it off _somehow without _using real magic, because that would have just been impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," Danny muttered to himself. He now knew that far better than anyone else after what he had experienced.

"This isn't what we're confused about though," Mrs. Sinclair said, trying to use a more gentle tone to sooth her son. "What we want to know is why you insisted on leaving New Orleans so quickly. It was almost as if you were fleeing the country to escape a pursuer."

"So you want to know _that_?!" Danny asked. "Well, I'll tell you. It's Max. You met him, right? Yah, well that man is a psychotic maniac. He tried to _kill_ me! You don't believe me, just ask Alyson. She'll tell you that I'm telling the truth about all of this."

"What do you _mean_ he tried to kill you?" Mr. Sinclair asked, bewildered. He was beginning to feel that much more had happened to his son at the Magic Mansion that he had previously thought.

"Well for one thing there was that damn lead weight that almost crushed my scull. That was no act; that was Max trying to fucking kill me! He has powers too, you see? He wanted mine because supposedly I'm the great young sorcerer of my generation or something. Any more questions?!"

Danny's parents didn't say anything. They just stared at him with sad confused faces. They knew that something had happened to their son during this whole experience, but they did not know what it could be, for they were not completely sure of whether or not he was telling the truth or if he was just tired and delusional.

"No more questions? Good! I'm going to my room to pack!"

"Don't you mean to _unpack_?" Mrs. Sinclair asked as he stormed up the stairs. "You just got back home."

"No mom, I mean to _pack_. I have to flee the country before Max finds me."

"Knock, knock."

"Come in," Danny replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair paused for a minute on the other side of Danny's bedroom door before opening it and walking in. Danny looked up at them briefly from what he was doing before sighing. "Hey mom, hey dad. What do you want?"

His parents looked at each other for a few moments as if they were not completely sure of themselves. Then they turned to Danny and took turns bursting out little things.

"Well you see Danny," said Mrs. Sinclair, "whether or not your father and I believe that you are totally _sane_ or not, we do appreciate that you told us what you _think_ is the truth."

Danny sighed. "Mom, I'm telling the truth! Trust me on this! I'm_ not_ delusional; I know what happened at the Magic Mansion. Besides, why would I make all of that up? What would I gain from such a damn bizarre lie?"

But his parents ignored him and continued. "Since you've told us your side of the story, it's time we told you ours. There is something important that your father and I have been keeping from you, and it's time that you knew the truth."

Danny raised his eyebrows. They had his attention now _that_ was for sure. "Well, what _is_ it?" he asked.

"Danny," his mother said, pausing to take a deep breath. _Hmm…this must be pretty_ _important! They never acted this way._ "We're not your real parents. Not by blood that is. You're…you're adopted!"

At that, Danny's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. "What?! Are you fucking kidding me? You can't be serious!"

But Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair just nodded their heads. "We're completely serious."

"But how…and why! There is so much that I don't understand anymore."

"It's a long story my dear boy," Mr. Sinclair said gently to his _adoptive_ son. "If you'll just sit down and relax we'll tell you."

Danny sighed deeply and took a deep breath. "Ok, shoot."

"It was long ago," Mrs. Sinclair said, recalling the memories.

"Mom, I'm seventeen. It can't have been _that_ long ago. It's not like I'm a dinosaur or something."

"Seventeen is a long time when you're a mother, even if it is not by blood," she said, already sensing what Danny was about to say. "You're father and I desperately wanted to have a child, preferably a boy. But well, let's just say that we couldn't have one."

"You couldn't get pregnant? What, were you two sterile or something?"

His mother sighed. "Why do you have to make it sound so vulgar? Yes, I suppose that's what it was. The point is, we couldn't have a baby."

"That's when we began to consider adoption," Danny's father took over. "We looked into adoption agencies all over Pensacola, all over Florida, hell! All over the _South_! We saw many children and babies who needed good homes, but we simply could not find the perfect child. Finally, we came to Louisiana and our search brought us to New Orleans."

"Wait a minute," Danny asked. "Are you telling me that I'm from _New Orleans_?"

His parents nodded.

"Not _Florida_?"

His parents shook their heads.

_How ironic_, Danny thought to himself. _If I'm from New Orleans, and that's where the_ _Magic Mansion is, then could this be a possible link to my past_?

But Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair continued. "Ironically enough, we did not find you through an orphanage or an adoption agency."

"You didn't?"

They shook their heads.

"Then how did you find me?"

"We didn't," Mrs. Sinclair answered. "We found your _parents_ instead."

"Which brings us to the fact that your real last name is not Sinclair," said is father. "It's Versagio."

"So I'm Italian?"

Once again his parents nodded. He was beginning to become used to those solemn shakes of the head.

"So how did you find my parents?" Danny asked. His curiosity was burning now.

"Well," said Mrs. Sinclair, "we were in New Orleans. We had searched almost all the states in the South, and we were beginning to lose hope. New Orleans was _our last_ hope."

"Go on."

"Well, we were strolling in a park in the afternoon, your father and I, discussing all of these matters. Now that I remember it, we were not very far from the part of the city that the Magic Mansion is located. Hmmm…that thought never crossed my mind until now. Anyways-"

"Wait a minute!" Danny interrupted. "Do you suppose that that has anything to do with what happened to me at the Magic Mansion?"

Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair sighed.

"I don't know Danny. They were strange times, you see. I suppose that there could be some strange link in your past with the Magic Mansion if what you've been telling us is the truth."

Danny nodded, pretending for now to be satisfied with that answer. But it still seemed that they were leaving something out, that there was more to this story than they were willing to reveal. "Please continue."

"Well, as I said, your father and I were in the park, you know, just aimlessly wandering and chatting about…things."

"What sort of things?"

Mrs. Sinclair let out another exasperated sigh. "Must you know _everything_?"

Danny nodded.

"Very well," she replied, a half amused, half annoyed smile slowly creeping across her lips. "You always _were _a curious one. But no, in all honesty I don't remember what sort of things we were talking about."

"Anyways," Mr. Sinclair took over the storytelling, "we were just wandering through the park when two mysterious looking figures began to rush towards us. When they got closer we could see that they were about the same age as us, which was about mid twenties at the time. There was a man, and a woman. But they were not your average couple. For one thing, they looked and smelled like they had been living in garbage cans for the past century. And they had complete looks of desperation on their faces. It was clear that they were in some sort of trouble."

"I remember them very distinctly though," Mrs. Sinclair recalled. "The woman, despite her filthy appearance, was beautiful. She had your same rich brown hair. And the man had the same flashing blue eyes that you have. They were carrying a bundle in their arms, which we soon found out was you."

"They wouldn't tell us who they were, only that their last name was Versagio, a common Italian last name that would most likely not give them away. And then out of the blue, they wanted to give you to us. They wouldn't tell us why, just said that you were not safe living with them and that you needed a good home. Now, you can imagine how I reacted to this. I mean, what the fuck, right?"

"What did you do?" Danny asked.

"Well, we didn't have much of a choice. We hesitated for a few moments, but these people kept insisting that we take you. The man even offered to pay us to take you."

"And we still wanted a child," Danny's mother chimed in. "You were perfect. We just couldn't say no. It took a little while, but we decided to take you in."

"So that's how I came to be adopted?" Danny asked.

His parents nodded. "As soon as we had taken you from their arms, they raced away as fast as they could. It seemed almost as though they were being hunted," Mr. Sinclair said.

"Who were they being hunted by?" Danny asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair shrugged. "We have no idea."

Danny sighed. "So is that the whole story? Is there anybody else who knows that I'm adopted?"

"Not that we know of," his father replied. "Although whoever was pursuing your parents must have soon found out that you were not with them, if he knew that you existed in the first place."

"What about Grandma and Grandpa? Do they know?"

"No. We faked a pregnancy to make them think that you were our real blood offspring."

"Why? Why not just tell them that you got me from some psychotic New Orleans maniacs!?"

"We feared that if word got out that you were somebody else's child, it would attract the attention of whoever it was that was trying to get their hands on you back in New Orleans."

"So this is why I'm such a freak," Danny muttered to himself. "It must run in my family."

"Danny, you're not a freak. I never knew about these powers of yours, but they don't make you a freak."

Danny just sighed again. "I have to find my real parents."

"What!?"

"I have to find them," Danny repeated. "They are a part of me. They make me who I am, and they are the only ones who can help me to understand my powers."

"Danny," his mother said timidly, "we're not even sure if your parents are still around. After they gave you to us, we never saw or heard from them ever again. And besides just that, it wouldn't be safe! There is a _reason_ that they didn't feel you should be with them, and that still applies today. You have to stay with us."

"But you're not my real parents!" Danny objected. "How can_ you_ help me with the biggest struggles of my life?"

"Blood isn't everything Danny," his mother said. "Love is more important. Your father and I aren't your parents because we brought you into the world. We're your parents because we love you."

"I know that," Danny assured them, "and I love you both too. But there is a part of me that has to know where I've come from. Maybe even to find a way to defeat Max."

"I knew this would happen one day," Danny's mother said to herself, sighing.

"Danny," his father said, "we never in a million years would have guessed that the son we adopted in New Orleans was a wizard, but we care about you all the same and don't want you to put yourself into danger. Although we don't know everything about your past, we know that your life was at risk."

"I understand that," Danny replied, "but I'm already in danger with Max on my tail. Maybe my real parents know something about Max, or a way to keep me safe from him. They can help me to hone my skills for the time I need them. And besides, it's not like I'm going to do this alone. There is one other person who can help me."

"Really, who is that?"

"Alyson."

* * *

_**Finally I was able to post this! Ok, well hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first M rated story. Due to the annoying fact that school is so hectic, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but I'll try to make it at least every one or two weeks. School and marching band are just so busy lately! Please review! Rock on! -Rainforest Treefrog  
**_


	2. The Train Station

**Chapter II. **

**The Train Station**

"Damn it," Danny muttered to himself. "Where the hell is she?" He had been waiting at the train station in Pensacola for nearly an hour and Alyson had still not showed up. He had talked to her the night before on the phone, and she had agreed to go to New Orleans with him to help find his parents. _If they still existed of course._

His parents weren't happy about it, but they had agreed to let him go, after much persuasion from Danny that is.

"Come on Alyson," Danny whispered to himself, "please show up." The train was scheduled to leave for New Orleans at 1:00 PM sharp. It was 12:45 right now. Only fifteen minutes remained.

"All passengers headed for New Orleans please board Train A-23," said the voice over the station's intercom.

"Shit," Danny muttered to himself. "What's taking her so long?"

"Danny!" came a voice suddenly.

"Alyson!"

It was definitely her. She was rushing towards Danny, dragging her suitcase in one hand and her infamous camcorder in the other.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized, setting her belongings down to give Danny a hug. "You won't believe the traffic on the way here. Apparently there was a pretty intense car crash on the highway."

"I was worried you wouldn't make it time!" Danny confessed. "We don't have much time, let's get to the train, and get a good seat. It leaves at one."

Alyson nodded and grabbed her belongings. The two of them quickly found Train A-23 and stepped inside. It was already crowded with passengers but they managed to find an open seat in the back with.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alyson said enthusiastically. "Our next great adventure together. I couldn't believe it when you called me last night and said that you were adopted. So your parents never told you about it until now?"

Danny sighed. Alyson was the same as always; always talking faster than she could think. But that was just the way she was and he liked her for it.

"Yeah. Apparently my parents were pretty freaky. I bet that's where I get my powers."

"Well obviously. I always thought it was weird that your adoptive parents didn't have powers. Then again, we know why now."

"You have no idea how important this is to me though Alyson," Danny sighed softy. "My parents are the only people who can tell me who I really am. They are the only people who can help me with my powers and keep me safe from Max. That's why it's extremely important that we find them in New Orleans."

"What if they don't live there anymore though?" Alyson asked. "I mean, if things were really so bad that they had to give you away, do you really think they would stick around? Maybe they moved to somewhere remote; away from people, like the mountains in Colorado or maybe some island in the Caribbean or something."

"Well, yeah, but New Orleans is the only starting point that we have. We have to try there first," Danny reminded her.

Alyson nodded. "It seems like your beginning to get good at solving puzzles like me," she said.

"Thanks."

Suddenly Alyson's phone began to ring.

"Oh god, it's my mom," Alyson groaned.

"Why is that so bad?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Alyson muttered. "She's just been really bitchy lately. She totally freaked out when I got home. She'd been watching the reality show from her TV and when she saw how the lead weight almost crushed you, she realized that we had been in so much danger and now's she's being a total hard ass about it. 'No Alyson, you can't go back to New Orleans with Danny'. She thinks that Max wants to rape me or something."

Danny shuddered. That was a truly gruesome thought.

"Hey mom," Alyson said to her mom. "Yes I arrived at the station safely. No, I am NOT coming back home. Mom...ok, stop it, just LISTEN ok? Ughhhh....ok...ok...NO! Ughh, shut the hell up! No I have not slept with Danny! No, we're not going to either! Mom, stop worrying, this is so rediculous!" Finally, she hung the phone up.

"That's kind of awkward," Danny said, chuckeling.

"You have no idea," Alyson muttered.

"Passengers please remain seated," said the voice over the train's intercom. "We are now leaving. We will arrive in New Orleans in six hours." The train suddenly lurched forward and after a few slow chugs it sped down the tracks, leaving Pensacola behind.

"Six hours? So we'll get there at 7 o'clock?" Alyson asked. "Hmm…that means it will be about dinner time. I think Cajun food sounds pretty good tonight anyways! How about some Shrimp Creole and Rice!"

Danny nodded in agreement. He'd always enjoyed the spicy food of Louisiana himself.

Soon, the train left the highly populated urbanization of Florida and began to pass through the country side of the "deep South."

"It's so beautiful here, isn't it?" Alyson said gazing out the window.

Danny nodded. He'd grown up in this part of the country his entire life, so he never thought much about it, but Alyson, being from New York City had never truly seen real countryside. After passing through Alabama and Mississippi, the "Welcome to Louisiana" sign beckoned them into it. Dusk was approaching and the lights of New Orleans loomed in the distance.

"We're almost there!" Alyson said excitedly. "It feels like we're returning to the past or something, doesn't it? This is where everything began. This is where you were born, and it's where we met and where all of this magic stuff started."

Again, Danny just nodded. Although he was equally excited, he didn't tend to show his emotions as much. All he could say was that either great things or terrible things lay ahead in this city, nicknamed "Queen of the South."

* * *

_**Ok, sorry it's been so long! I finally got a chance to write the chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed. I've actually never been to New Orleans, or anywhere in the South cause I'm from Colorado, so I'll try to make it seem as realistic as possible, but I don't know. Then again, I've never been to France or India or Hawaii either, but I've already written stories about them on here, so... Hope you enjoyed though. I know the random cussing here and there isn't really in character for Danny and Alyson, but it IS a M rated story, and we all know that real teenagers cuss all the time, so I'm just trying to make it realistic but not over the top or anything. That's it. I hope to update soon. Please review! -Rainforest Treefrog**_


	3. The Motel 8 In New Orleans

**Chapter III. **

**The Motel 8 In New Orleans  
**

Soft jazz music echoed through the streets of New Orleans as Danny and Alyson grabbed their things and left the train station. It was about seven o'clock, just as Alyson had predicted. The air was still hot and humid, even though the sun was setting, disappearing over the rooftops of the city.

"I don't know about you, but I'm famished," Alyson remarked.

"Yeah, me too," Danny agreed. "But first let's get to the hotel and check in."

"You always were practical," Alyson sighed, as she followed him down the cobblestone street.

Finally, they reached a broken down looking Motel 8. "Well, it doesn't look that great, but it's cheap," said Danny, "and I don't have much money, so…"

Alyson nodded. "It'll do."

It was one of those motels where the doors of all the rooms face outside, so there are no elevators or anything like that.

Inside, at the front desk was a white haired old man with skin as dark as chocolate. He smiled at Danny and Alyson as they walked in.

"Hey, sorry," said Danny. "Do we need reservations? I didn't make any ahead of time, so…"

"Oh, no you're fine young man, you're fine," the old man said kindly in his Cajun accent. "You and your little girlfriend will be in room 17," he said as he handed them their room key, and accepted the wadded up bills from Danny's pocket.

"Oh, she's uh…she's not my girlfriend," Danny said awkwardly.

The old man laughed. "Well, then at least I won't have to worry about you two doing any naughty things in there will I? Haha. No babies!"

"Um…yeah, thanks," Danny said sheepishly.

"If you do change your mind though, I have condoms in the storage room that you can borrow," the man called as they walked out the door to get to their room.

"That was weird," Danny said to Alyson, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh that's ok," Alyson said laughing. "He was just trying to be friendly."

"In a weird way," Danny muttered.

"Well, at least now we know where the condoms are," Alyson chuckled. She gave Danny a slightly sensual look.

He gulped nervously. "Uh…yeah…hehe." Although he had become closer than ever to Alyson, he wasn't sure if he was ready for sex all of the sudden. He didn't want her to know what a clumsy lover he probably was.

"Ok, come on," Alyson said, changing the subject, "let's get our luggage into the room so we can get some food."

"Ok, this is it," said Danny. "Room 17." He opened the door. "What the FUCK!" he cried dropping the baggage he was carrying.

"What is it?" Alyson asked, startled by Danny's random outburst.

"Look," Danny cried, trying not to stutter.

Inside the room was a small hoard of rats, huddling together in a corner.

"Rats? How did so many get into our room?" Alyson asked.

"That doesn't matter," Danny cried, "look how BIG they are! Son of a BITCH!"

"Ok, calm down," Alyson soothed him. For some reason she was a hell of a lot less squeamish around rodents, reptiles and crawlers than Danny was. "Let's just think of this like a puzzle. The object of the puzzle is to get the rats out. Let's see what you can do. Can you use your magic to help this out? How about that dove spell?"

"You want me to change the rats into doves?" Danny asked. "Um…ok, I don't think that's going to work."

"Come on, just try it."

"Fine."

By now the rats had figured out that Danny and Alyson were no threat and had begun to nudge their ways closer. One of them was about to start gnawing on Danny's foot.

"Oh SHIT" Danny yelped in pain, jumping into the air. "What the hell is wrong with you," he cried, kicking the animal out the door.

"Don't hurt them!" Alyson scolded, smacking Danny gently across the face.

"Hey, at least that's one less rat in the room," Danny retorted. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. His face began to get really red from concentration, and then all of the sudden he opened his eyes to see that the rats were gone, and a flock of white birds was flying past him, and out the door.

"See, I told you it would work," Alyson said.

"Fine, you were right," Danny muttered.

He set his bags down on the bed. "There's only one bed in here," he exclaimed.

"You just noticed that?" Alyson asked.

"Well…_yeah_."

"We'll worry about that later," Alyson said. "Let's get some food! I'm even more starved than ever."

* * *

**_Ok, well I know that was short, but at least it's better than nothing. Just a warning, I'm seriously considering adding a sex scene in the next chapter or so. Don't freak out or anything, it won't be explicit. I've never actually written a sex scene, so I don't want to ruin the first one by having it be too graphic. It'll be very mild, but you'll be able to know what's going on. Special thanks as always to disneyqueen and EV 13 and xbeccalikewhoa for reviewing. That's all. Please review. Peace out! -Rainforest Treefrog _**


	4. Evening At The Alligator Grill

**Chapter IV.**

** Evening At The Alligator Grill**

It didn't take long to find a good place to eat, because New Orleans is full of great restaurants. They found a Cajun grill, called The Alligator Grill. Fortunately, alligator were not actually on the menu, because they are endangered species.

"How's your foot?" Alyson asked Danny, after they were seated at a table. "That rat bit it pretty hard."

Danny rubbed the sole of his shoe, remembering the painful toothy chomp that the rodent had taken into it. "Eh, well it's better, but I think that it might be a little bit swollen. I just hope that rat didn't have rabies or anything like that."

Alyson laughed. "If you get rabies, I'm sure that we can get you to a doctor. It'll be no big deal. If you start foaming at the mouth, I'll call 911."

Danny just pretended to laugh at Alyson's joke. In reality, he wanted to list every swear word in the dictionary because of the pain, but it was a public restaurant and that would probably not be a very good idea. So instead he just winced and tried to ignore it all.

"So anyways," Alyson went on, "now that we're here, what are your plans? I mean, what do we do from here?"

"Not a clue," Danny replied.

Alyson sighed. "That's exactly what you said to me during the show. Remember, when it was your turn to do your trick for Challenge #1? And remember how you just improvised the whole damn thing? Is that what you are going to do this time? Again?"

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

"I think we need to come up with a plan of attack," Alyson said. "You know, with back up as well. Like a plan B if plan A fails, and a plan C if plan B fails."

"Yeah, well at that rate we'll get all the way down to like a plan Z or something," Danny just said, chuckling slightly sarcastically. He sighed. "I just don't know. I don't know if my parents are still here. New Orleans is the first puzzle peace, but I don't know how to put the rest together. That's why I brought you along, to help."

"Is that the_ only_ reason that you brought me along?" Alyson asked, looking at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you like me? Just say it."

"Of course I like you Alyson! You're my best friend!"  
"I'm not talking about that type of like. I'm talking about the other kind. Do you _like_ me?"

Danny was lost at words. "I uh…um…"

Alyson smiled. "It's ok. We'll find out the answer to that question back at the hotel room."

"What?"

Before Alyson could answer Danny's question, the waitress came over to their table to take the order.

"Hello, my name is Rolanda, I'll be your waitress this evening. Is there anything I can get you before I take your order like drinks or anything?"

"Well, I'll just have water," Alyson said.

"And you sir?" the waitress asked Danny.

"Uh…I'll just have water also," he replied.

"Very good, I'll be back with those shortly, and then I'll take your order," she said.

"What are you going to order Danny?" Alyson asked.

"Uh…I think I'm just going to go with this hamburger and fries."

"Really? Come on Danny, you're in New Orleans. You need to eat the local cuisine. You can eat hamburgers all you want back in Pensacola. Live a little. Eating a hamburger in New Orleans is like eating cereal in Paris."

Danny sighed. "Ok…um I'll have a um…let's see here. I guess I'll have the spicy Cajun shrimp kabobs. They are deep fried."

"Ok, I'm gonna get shrimp creole," Alyson replied.

After a few moments, Rolanda the waitress returned to their table, and Danny and Alyson gave her their orders. Finally, the food arrived.

"Damn, this stuff is spicy!" Danny said, surprised, after stuffing a mouthful of shrimp and roasted vegetables into his mouth. "How's your food?"  
"Mmmmm… so good," Alyson replied. "I love Cajun food. Almost as much as Italian and Greek food. And Chinese food is pretty good too."

Danny smiled. Alyson had travelled all over the world, and so she had probably tasted all of these types of foods in the actual countries they had come from. She'd been all over Europe and Asia.

When they were finished, the waitress came to take their plates away and gave them the bill. Then, the two of them returned to the hotel room.

***

When they arrived at the hotel room, they realized that although the rats were gone, their hotel room was full of yet another vermin: spiders!

"Well, at least they're not poisonous," Danny reasoned. He knew all the spider species of North America because he had had been extremely obsessed with bugs and insects as a younger kid. "Uh hey Alyson, I think I'm going to take a shower before we go to bed."

"Ok, that's fine," Alyson said. She had an unusual grin on her face. "I'm going to go down to the main desk really quick while you are in there."

"Uh…ok," Danny agreed. He knew she was up to something, but he decided not to ask.

Danny was disgusted to find out that the water in the hotel was pretty bad. When he turned on the showerhead, greenish slime squirted out at first before more clear looking water finally came. But at least it was a _hot_ shower. When he was done, he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist, then stepped outside of the shower to get his clothes; which were not there.

"Uh, hey Alyson did you see what happened to my clothes?" he asked her.

"I've got them right here Danny" said Alyson's voice, in a strangely seductive tone. Danny looked over to see that Alyson was on the bed, dangling his clothes in a teasing manor. In the other hand Danny saw that she had a package of…oh no! The condoms that the man at the front desk had told them about!

Danny gulped nervously. "Um…Alyson, what are you doing?"

"Why are you so shy Danny?" Alyson asked. "Just relax. We're doing it the safe way."

"Well yeah, but this…this is my first time."

Alyson laughed. "It's mine too. Don't worry, how bad can it be?"

"But what if our parents find out?" Danny asked. "I mean…what will they think?"

"Danny, we're both eighteen. We can make our own decisions now. And they don't need to know about this. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Um…" Danny was about to say something else but then Alyson got up from the bed and planted a kiss on his lips. She wrapped her hand around the back of his head and stroked it a she made out with him. Then she paused and looked at him.

"Uh…that was, that was…" Danny stuttered, too stunned to actually say anything coherent.

"Don't talk, just do," Alyson said, placing her finger on his lips. Then, she paused and slowly took off her shirt.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Danny's eyes were almost bulging as he stared at her. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he just remained silent. Alyson giggled softly. Then without warning, she walked over to Danny and stripped the towel off of him, and shoved him onto the bed.

Danny was surprised at first, but by now he was beginning forget his worries and was starting to enjoy it.

"So, about that question I asked you at the restaurant," Alyson said to Danny between kissing, "do you have an answer yet?"

"Yes," Danny answered. "The answer is yes. I like you. I _love_ you. I have ever since we met on the show!"

"I love you too," Alyson agreed.

And so that night was one of the most pleasurable and memorable nights that either Danny or Alyson had ever had. Little did they know what was soon in store for them at the Magic Mansion. But for now, the only thing that reminded them of the outside world was the soft Dixieland jazz music playing somewhere nearby, which added to the romantic atmosphere.

* * *

_**Well, there you go, the sex scene! I hope you enjoyed it. I've never written one before, so hopefully it wasn't too bad. I tried to keep it fairly mild, because after all this is still an action/adventure story, not a porno. And it's not going to become one! But yeah, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! Sincerely, Rainforest Treefrog**_


End file.
